I'm Just a Sweet TR-clone.
by ex-LongLongHair
Summary: A fanfic of a fanfic. A HP fic, at any rate. Parody of Sirius/Andy's Lord of the Stone. Draco is captured by a mysterious man in the Romanian Mountains.


**I'm Just a Sweet TR-Clone**

**In which Draco discovers what it means to be terrified**

**Author name: ex-LongLongHair******

**Author e-mail: twelveeyes@hotmail.com******

**Keywords: Draco, Sasha, AU, Romania******

**Rating: PG-13******

**Spoilers: PS******

**Summary: A spoof of Andy's Lord of the Stone, what really happened when Sasha captured Draco in Romania******

**Disclaimer: This story is based on an idea by J.K. Rowling, the rightful owner of all characters, places and names under copyright. Hermione Granger, Sirius Black and Draco Malfoy (and many others) are all trademarks of the Harry Potter series. No infringement is intended.**

**Author's Note: I'd recommend you read Andy's LotS before you try and read this… otherwise it mightn't make much sense. This started off as a review challenge for Chapter Four of Andy's Lord of the Stone. However, the AprilFoolapalooza Thing came up and Andy said I could submit it…so yeah. See if you can spot what's actually in the fic, and what's mine!******

*******

**Romania**

Nearly half an hour later, they arrived back at a huge cave built into the side of the mountains. Draco was almost white with fear and yet, riding the dragon, he felt oddly at peace. The man in front of him seemed to emanate nothing but strange warmth, which Draco did not try to comprehend. 

They landed roughly, and the man helped the dragon to shuffle into one of the dark corners of the cave. At that point the direness of Draco's situation seemed to hit him. Here he was, stranded in a cave in the middle of Romania. And if Gryffin were to return to Lord Voldemort, he would find out… 

It didn't bear thinking about. Instead, Draco concentrated his energy on watching the strange man, who had showed no signs of wishing to hurt him. 

'Who are you?' he asked. 

'The beasts call me Périsoine, though I could not say why. To humans I am known as Sasha. Who are you, and why do you pass through these mountains?' 

'Draco Malfoy, and I'm on my way to …' He froze, because the man had immediately tensed and walked closer to him.

"Draco Malfoy, you say?" Sasha said, batting his eyelashes.   
  
Draco tried to back away from the, well, so far he'd call him a man, inconspicuously, however, when there were only two of them in a dark cave with several dragons, it was hard to do.   
  
"Y-yes, I did say." Draco said, stuttering slightly, "What's it to you?"   
  
Sasha smiled widely, and Draco caught a hint of red lipstick on Sasha's straight, white teeth. His eyes widened and Draco softly "meeped" as he realised that this was in fact the Sasha that his master had warned him about. The transvestite Tom Clone.   
  
Sasha frowned slightly, moving closer to Draco again, his long robes swaying. "What's wrong, sweetie?" he said concernedly, "Are you scared?"   
  
Draco didn't move.   
  
"Oh. You're scared. Have you been hearing rumours about me?" Sasha asked, now close enough to touch Draco.   
  
Draco's lower lip wobbled.   
  
"Has my...er, other self been telling lies?" Sasha asked curiously, somehow managing to make his robes ride up his leg, showing a lot of fishnetted leg.   
  
Draco nodded mutely, not knowing quite what he was going on about.   
  
"Ah, in that case...I'm not half as bad as I seem. I'm just...a Tom Marvolo Riddle, now known to most as Lord Voldemort clone. But they got the chromosomes wrong. And so...you see, I'm as I am." Sasha waved his arms around expansively as if it would explain it.   
  
Draco still stared wide-eyed at Sasha. A small whimper escaped from his mouth.   
  
Sasha sighed. "Now, I must go about my business as I was ordered to. Show me your arm."

Something in his calm voice made Draco's head go numb. He reluctantly held out his arm and drew back his cloak, revealing the red Dark Mark. The man sucked in his breath slowly.

"Beautiful…" he said reverently, as his eyes glowed.

Draco started to get worried again. He could see Sasha's eyes, normally a nice shade of chocolate brown, turn a disturbing shade of glowing red. He tried to say something, but no words would come out. It was as if he had lost his ability to talk.

"So pretty…I remember I was once a mere boy like you." Sasha smiled, cherry red lips drawn tight over lipstick marked teeth. Draco saw a flash of pink tongue. "Innocent, soft … do you mind?" Sasha put a hand on Draco's shoulder.

Though Draco seriously feared for his sanity, if not his life, he nodded slowly. The power of speech came back to him, and he cleared his throat.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked the man, now stroking his shoulder.

"So young … so soft … so … willing." Sasha said, his voice growing deeper, almost growling.

"You didn't answer my question." Draco said, now a little more confident – he had figured out, or at least he thought he had figured out what this, well, man could be one way to describe him, was up to. He was a Voldemort clone, that Draco was sure of. A pre-Voldemort Tom Marvolo Riddle clone, actually. But why was he living in the mountains of Romania? It was also strange that he seemed to be on the 'good' side, while at the same time he was a perfectly dark personage.

Sasha sighed. "It is a long time since I have seen other humans. I long for their company."

"Ah." Draco said, thinking that it was strange that Sasha would talk as if he weren't here. Still, it was quite obvious that Sasha knew he was here, otherwise Draco wouldn't be feeling Sasha's hands doing – _that. _

"You realise what danger you're in, don't you?" Sasha whispered into Draco's ear.

"Yes … yes, I do …" Draco said, unable to move because of a strange tingling sensation that was spreading throughout his body. "Don't stop …", he said breathlessly.

Suddenly Sasha pulled away from Draco, leaving the cold air to swirl around Draco's ankles.

'Get out,' he said, and for the first time Draco sensed something in his voice. Disgust. Hatred. 'No – wait. First, empty your pockets.'

Draco thought about this. He had training that surpassed the powers of nearly all wizards in the living world. Why should he be so afraid?

'No,' he said slowly, and pulled his cloak over the Dark Mark. He turned towards the mouth of the cave when he felt an invisible prickling on the back of his neck. He stopped.

"What are you doing to me?" Draco said, slightly annoyed.

"Nothing that you do not want yourself, boy." Sasha said, his voice cold and hard.

"But I want nothing but-" Draco's eyes widened at his almost-revealing of something that he had not consciously thought about.

Sasha swayed his hips as he walked – no, very nearly _minced up to the mouth of the cave where Draco was. He slipped an arm around Draco's shoulder. "I can be __anything you want, Draco." He purred._

"But you can't be th-" Draco protested, but was stopped by one of Sasha's leather-clad fingers on his lips.

"Softly, my child. We mustn't wake the dragons. Or", he paused, "Do you wish the dragons to be awoken?" Sasha said, pressing himself against Draco and propelling him back into the cave.

Rather irrelevantly, Draco realised that Sasha was calling him a child. "But I'm not! I'm 18!" he said hotly.

"Shush. You look as though you could pass for fifteen." Sasha said, darting his tongue out to lick Draco's ear.

Draco tried to squirm away, but Sasha's iron grip – soft, but unyielding, kept him close to his side.

"What _are you?!?" Draco cried, now panicking and beating ineffectively at Sasha's arm._

It broke the spell.

Sasha once again jumped away from Draco and shook his head in disgust. Whether it was at himself or at Draco, Draco could not tell.

'You will empty your pockets,' the man said calmly. 'Or I shall release the dragon.'

Draco's courage dissolved. Not turning round, he threw out the odds and ends he had in his pockets, save only his wand. And then his hand felt a thin necklace with a gem, and he stopped. Oh no…

'Remove it,' the man said. 'You may keep only your wand.' Transvestite!Sasha surfaced for a second and giggled as he realised the slightly dirty joke. "It really is only your wand that I really want, though." He added half to himself.

This alone was enough to make Draco want to immediately escape. With a heavy heart, Draco took out his wings and threw them to the floor, where they landed with a slight chink. The man moved closer and picked them up, surveying them in his gloved hands.

'Wings,' he breathed, and put them in his pocket. From another pocket he took a small Muggle battery, and handed it to Draco.

'A Portkey back to the Hungarian border,' he said, his mouth twisting into a smile. 'You will leave this country in the next hour or you shall not live. Your kind does not belong here. Go!'

He roared so forcefully that Draco jumped, and sped as fast as he could from the cave. When outside, he collapsed onto a rock and sat, looking sadly at the distant flats where Hungary lay. The lead they had built up was gone. His wings were gone. He had lost a friend through his sheer cowardice, and faced death if he ever returned home.

Sighing, he took out the battery and felt a jerk behind his navel.

***

Thanks to Andy for letting me rip-off his absolutely spiffing fic. Thanks to the contributors to the Dumbledore thread (the Heir of Gryffindor ones…at the moment it's up to "Dumbledore VII – More Screwed up Plot Twists") for making Sasha what he is, too!

-Fin-


End file.
